


Cheering For You

by FireflyHannah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron isn't sure what to do with the help, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matt plays wingman, Vixen AU, Vixen Aaron, Vixen Neil, sort of, they get ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyHannah/pseuds/FireflyHannah
Summary: Aaron and Neil are Vixens, and friends for that matter. With Neil getting closer to Andrew, Aaron has more time to himself to think about Kevin. With a bit of prompting from an unlikely, observant source, Aaron tries to confront his feelings over ice cream.





	Cheering For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for aarvnminyrd for the AFTG Exchange - summer edition 2017. :D Hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> Based on the given prompt of Kevaaron, paired with a Vixen Aaron AU!

Their hands were around his ankles, holding him steady until the time he was able to lift his left leg over his head, the second set of hands going to his right ankle for added support. Aaron Minyard was the smallest of the Vixens, despite being one of the two males on the team. He was their star flier because of his height, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hold his own as a base. One of them, his Main Base, had joined their team on a scholarship based on his try-out, and with a bit of convincing, Neil Josten became his main base.  They were paired based on their strength, and their side (or secondary) base was a lovely girl called Katelyn, matched with Neil for height. While they practised their stunts, a back spot just a couple of feet away, the Exy team walked past, some of them laughing and jeering. The cheerleaders held fast as a trio paused in front of them, the back spot taking their eyes off of Aaron for a second before nodding and calling;

“Pop!”

Aaron’s leg came back down, allowing Katelyn and Neil to pop him down, the smallest Vixen landing in a T formation in their arms before being let up by the pair. Neil and Katelyn turned to the three, nodding their greetings before Katelyn made an excuse to leave. Aaron could understand why they made her uncomfortable but an air of disinterest clouded his expression, watching as she grabbed the back spot and scurried away.

Aaron didn’t say anything when Andrew’s gaze lingered on Neil for a few seconds too long, and he watched Nicky with an air of vacant acknowledgement as he gushed over the stunt they’d just seen. Aaron brushed off his comments and shrugs a little as he catches Andrew’s gaze. They returned to Fox Tower with the Exy players, and Aaron only picked up on a little of what Neil was saying to Andrew;

“Next week with the Football team… Prefer cheering for you though. Exy’s far more interesting.”

Andrew was silent and it almost made Aaron laugh. Neil was always talking to Andrew, and Andrew never seemed interested in him. But there was obviously something that made them close, because Andrew and Neil were often wandering off together, leaving Aaron with Nicky and Kevin. Kevin…

Where did he begin with Kevin?

Kevin was fascinating. The way he looked so cumbersome. But when he was on the Exy Court, he was graceful, moving with a power behind each step that launched him into his shots, able to even get a fair few between Andrew when he was trying to block the goal. Aaron couldn’t help but watch Kevin, even when they were cheering for them. The Exy team were all talented, but there was something about Kevin that Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes off of.

~*~

Come the end of the Exy season, the Vixens had been cheering for them at every game, home or away, cheering for them with all the enthusiasm they had, which was a lot, especially on Neil’s part. Andrew wasn’t wrong with the cutting – yet oddly affectionate – nickname he’d gifted Neil; Junkie. Aaron wasn’t sure what was going on with those two. It was weird, to see his possessive, overprotective brother spending time elsewhere. It almost made Aaron feel – dare he say it – lonely. He’d never considered Andrew anything more than a hindrance. Since the death of his mother, Andrew had been nothing more than someone in the way of his happiness.

He got along with his partner Vixens, spending time with Neil and Katelyn when they were around. But Andrew and Neil seemed to disappear, and Aaron could only deal with so much of Nicky’s sexual remarks before going insane. It wasn’t until he was sat outside, escaping it all that he really clicked with anything.

It was Kevin’s fault…

Stupid Kevin, with his stupid height and his stupid bright green eyes, his stupid sneer of disapproval and the opposing stupid smile he sometimes cast their way when he scored.

Why? Why did he make Aaron feel alive, when he spent so much time stomping on his emotions to be someone Andrew would tolerate? He had to. As much as he hated – no – Resented, not hated. As much as he _resented_ Andrew for taking everything away from him. He still _loved_ him. He wanted to be someone Andrew would tolerate. Andrew would never like him. But he needed to tolerate him. So why… _WHY_ was he letting Kevin motherfucking Day ruin everything he’d worked for! Everything he ever wanted; His family, His brother. What if Andrew left because he couldn’t keep a promise of them against the world?

He wouldn’t leave, would he?

~*~

It was after the biggest game of the season, the final. They won… With such a small amount of time left, and it was Kevin that scored the goal. The vixens flooded onto the court. Aaron watched Neil all but fly over to Andrew, standing in the goal with him, smiling widely at him as they stared at each other. Andrew, Aaron noticed, looked as unimpressed with Neil as Aaron felt. But the fact that he was looking at him implied that he wasn’t against the excited chattering as Neil would inevitably tell him about everything he loved about the play today, and everything he hated.

Aaron stayed on the side-lines, watching. Wistfully, he wondered what it might’ve been like to be able to make friends without the crushing guilt of betraying Andrew. He wouldn’t know. It’s all he knew these days. Sure, before there was Andrew he had none other than Nicky. But then Nicky left and all he had was Tilda, and on occasion Luther and Maria. They weren’t the best to be around. Not for an impressionable child who would always have done anything to try and get affection in place of abuse. He’d fallen in line. Of course, it wasn’t enough to escape Tilda’s wrath, but it was enough that he could repeat without prompting the vitriol that had been echoed to him as if on repeat, thrusting him into further turmoil when it came to his life later on.

“You could join in, you know.”

Aaron startled, head whipping around to the source of the voice. He hadn’t realised he’d been so zoned out while he watched the group. He recognised the person; a fox. Matt? The tall one. Yeah. Matt Boyd.

“You’re always alone after games. Even Andrew joins in with the celebration in his own little way with Neil. You just sit here and watch Kevin,” he continued.

Aaron hadn’t asked. He didn’t appreciate this psychoanalysis. He’d talk to Betsy if he wanted a shrink. Lord knows Betsy was the only shrink Andrew would let him see.

“I don’t watch Kevin.”

He did watch Kevin. He knew he watched Kevin. He hated that he watched Kevin. What gave Matt Boyd the right to call him out like this? If anyone was allowed to call him out on his shit, it was Neil. Because only Neil knew everything that went on outside of this. But only because Aaron was forced to spend time with him in practise, and then again when he was making heart eyes at his twin. Considering the bruises they both sported on their necks sometimes, an educated guess led Aaron to believe they were sometimes making more than heart eyes at each other. Disgusting.

“You do watch Kevin. And he watches you, too. Though not as obviously as you.”

“Fuck off.”

“Alright. I’m just saying it’s worth it. Talk to him about it. I don’t think you’ll be overly disappointed… You’re worrying too much.”

What right did he have to tell him to relax. He knew nothing about what Aaron was feeling, okay? He sighed and stood up. Walking off, he looked back only once to see the puppy dog eyes being sent his way.

“Look, Matt. I… appreciate the help, somewhat. But I really don’t need this.”

~*~

Evidently, he had needed it. It was only a few days later when he found himself on autopilot, Andrew’s eyes on him as he came to a halt in front of Kevin.

“We are out of ice cream… Andrew will want more. Come with me?”

It wasn’t exactly asking him out, of course. It was more a thinly veiled request to do something Andrew hasn’t even requested. However, Andrew was keeping quiet, which was practically on the same level as his approval.

“Okay.”

Exhaling slowly, Aaron nodded, feeling smaller than usual – which was a stretch, considering his size. Hazel gaze flicking upwards as Kevin stood, Aaron – not for the first time – cursed his height, wishing he didn’t have to strain to look at Kevin when he was this close to him. Scowling, he turns away and snatches the keys from the table.

An hour later saw them sitting at a table outside an ice cream parlour. Not exactly the plan, but Aaron decided he wasn’t going to complain. He was facing away from the sun, meaning it was directly in Kevin’s face. Unfortunately, this drew attention to his eyes every time the sun met them. Flashes of bottle green through the darker jade as they caught the sun, and the very faint reddish tint in dark hair that Aaron had never been close enough to notice before. Captivating. Kevin Day was captivating.

“Your eyes are nice.”

“Thank you?”

Shit. He’d said that out loud? Kevin didn’t seem put out by it though. If anything, Aaron had noticed his back straighten slightly, as if he’d been waiting for him to say something, anything. Aaron supposed it may have been a bit disconcerting to have someone staring at you for a long while. That was probably all it was. He doubted anything would come of, well, anything. And even if it did, the chances of anything being permanent with Andrew around were slim.

“So. I have to ask. Did you choose cheerleading over Exy because you could be taller?”

Aaron’s cheeks puffed out in indignant objection, brows furrowing as he looks at Kevin, trying to ignore his smirk in favour of glowering at him. It wasn’t very effective, apparently. Moments later, Kevin was leaning forward to look at him closer, arching a brow. Aaron shovels ice cream into his mouth and turns away slightly, giving Kevin the opening to lean over and brush his thumb against the corner of his lip, lingering long enough to draw a blush to the Vixen’s cheeks.

“You had ice cream there.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t.”

They fell into a natural rhythm. It was witty, and sarcastic. The silences were filled with ‘annoyed’ glances and soft snickering. Easy… Aaron found it easy to get close to Kevin. He shouldn’t, and his entire being protested against getting close to people ever again. But the way Kevin could keep up with him in their conversations, in a way he sometimes thought even Andrew struggled with. Although, knowing Andrew, it was more likely that he kept up and just didn’t care. He was too busy with his new toy, or whatever Neil was to him.

“What is this?”

His hands moved in an indication of the small distance between them, and Kevin paused, looking down at Aaron and green met hazel with a warms Aaron had never really seen on anyone, let alone Kevin – Kevin was an asshole.

“What do you want?”

“Slow… But… I think I want something.”

“Then the _something_ will come slowly.”

~*~

Slowly was correct, it was three months later that their first kiss came. At the end of one of Kevin’s training sessions with Andrew. Aaron had been watching from the bleachers with Neil at his side, talking about their team as well as the Exy team. It was all they really talked about. But Neil was alright, he supposed. A friend when he needed one. After they finished, Neil’s hand found Andrew’s and they left. Aaron had never seen Andrew let someone take his hand, and it was weird, he didn’t know how to respond to that, or to the ‘yes or no’ that preceded the action.

Just like he didn’t know what to do when Kevin sat beside him, the lights on the inner court shutting off, bathing them almost in darkness, but for a few lights that were still on around the stands. Kevin smiled, and Aaron looked away. He often looked away. He huddled up a bit in the sweatshirt he was wearing, miles too big for him, printed with the Foxes’ logo and Kevin’s name. Sap. He’d given it to him when Aaron complained he was cold. He’d been sick. The irony did not fail the medical student. In any case, he’d refused to give the sweater back. It was cosy and it was his now.

He could feel Kevin’s eyes on him, so narrowing his own gaze, he slowly turned back to him. Only to blink when he felt a hand against his jaw, a thumb brushing against his skin.

“Can I?”

He wasn’t entirely sure what the vague question was at the time. The distracting movement against his face was making him slowly decide he didn’t care, either.

It was a simple nod that sealed the deal.

Kevin’s lips were soft, Aaron noted, a stark contrast to his, which had been chewed at in anxious bursts or concentration. The kiss lingered for a moment, and it was Aaron that withdrew first, with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“That was… nice.”

Kevin replied with a small chuckle, turning his gaze to the darkened court, falling into a comfortable silence with Aaron.

They left after a little while, walking closer together than Aaron might walk with him during the day. He looked up at Kevin and smiled slightly. Perhaps getting closer to someone wouldn’t be such a bad thing. At least Andrew didn’t hate Kevin. That would make it easier. But more importantly, Aaron liked Kevin. A lot.

He just hoped he wouldn’t live to regret that.


End file.
